


All of Space and Time

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt is the Doctor and Hermann is a potential companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Space and Time

Title: All of Space and Time  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: Time Lord AU  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [skull-bearer](http://skull-bearer.tumblr.com)  
Summary: In which Newt is the Doctor and Hermann is a potential companion.

 

"You're an alien." Hermann stares at the scruffy man in front of him. "And you want me to travel with you?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I want you? You're amazing." The Doctor scratches one of his colorful tattoos while leaning against the blue police box. "We can go anywhere in all of time and space. Interested?" A snap of his fingers opens the door.

"I could use an adventure." Hermann steps through the doorway, his eyes widening in amazement. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Where would you like to go, Hermann?"

"Somewhere fantastic."

The Doctor smiles. "I know just the place."


End file.
